


My perfect bride

by jennifer_24



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Bang Chan is Whipped, Discrimination, Feminization, King Bang Chan, M/M, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Short One Shot, Traditions, i wrote this because i was bored.., kinda soft?, korean clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifer_24/pseuds/jennifer_24
Summary: ...Since the first meeting they had with each other, Chan knew he wanted him, he for certain knew that hyunjin was the right one...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 21





	My perfect bride

It was a bright sunny morning in the kingdom of yellow wood, birds chirping, the sun shining and the people rushing to the kingdom area in the celebration of someone who will be visiting them today.

Yellow wood's former Crown prince, Bang Chan was dressing up for this huge celebration, not being able to resist his excitement and nervousness about what was going to happen soon.

He was dressed up in a red and orange contrasted hanbok paired up with his kkotsin (embroidered shoes) and gat (men’s hat).  
He had been waiting for this moment for an exceptionally long time.

Today was the day when the second child of the levanter kingdom was going to come to see Chan and his kingdom and take his hand for marriage.

Hwang hyunjin was levanter’s king and queen’s second son. He was a soft, kind, and beautiful person, he was everything one would ever want from their future, s/o.

Hyunjin was seriously the prettiest person Bang Chan had ever seen, he was hypnotized by the man’s beauty the first time he saw him.

Even though hyunjin was only 18 years old he was skilled in all things that a wife should do, such as cooking, cleaning and good at making decisions.

But he sometimes couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor boy. Rather than learning how to use a sword and fight, he was raised and taught how to do basic chores even though he was a prince, his parents had already decided since he was born that they would marry him off to another kingdom to keep peace and allegiance with them.

He learned how to cook and clean, and everything an ideal wife should do to provide his husband with happiness.

He was never allowed to go to the battlefield just watch his friends from a distance running and playing around, while he just had to train to become an “ideal wife” and when he protested his parents simply stated it was for his good, he never had the freedom since he was very young, always kept isolated and away from the real world, like he was selling himself for the kingdom’s happiness.

He was a very calm and obedient person, always listened to his parents and never objected to any of their decisions, because he knew that his parents wanted the best for him… right?

He never stood a chance to become the king, his elder brother jinyoung was already up in running for the throne and he just had to watch his parents praising jinyoung all the time.

It was like hyunjin was a mistake and the royal family just wanted to get rid of him as soon as he turned 18.

-

This is what brought him here to the yellow wood kingdom, bang Chan and hyunjin’s families had arranged their marriage together, hyunjin tried to present a smile, but lowkey he did not want to get married, he wanted to live a free life like all other children, like his brother, but his parents stated that he is not supposed to be in a battlefield instead of in the kitchen, devote all his life to his future king.

_

“it is an honor to meet you my lord” stated hyunjin, he was dressed up in a blue and white hanbok and his hair was beautifully braided with light blue ribbons.

“hello prince hyunjin, welcome, it is my great honor to welcome you to our kingdom” the king of yellow wood spoke with pride eyeing the boy, noticing his alluring beauty.

“you indeed look very beautiful, son-in-law, Chan would be so happy to see you” praised the queen, gently taking hyunjins hand and leading him to the area where the whole kingdom of yellow wood was eagerly waiting to see the soon to be queen.

As they walked down the hallways plenty of royal guards greeted and bowed down to the queen and hyunjin, many maids and servants were walking behind them, to make sure hyunjins needs were taken care of.

He was nervous, very nervous in fact. And also, lowkey scared, he had never imagined himself getting married to someone this early, even if as a child he always spent his time learning how to satisfy the needs of his typical ‘fiancé’.

He felt used, he wanted to cry and wanted everything to stop, it was like he was trapped in his own world, and the key was lost. Being born in royalty came with money, good food, honor, and pride, but it’s not always pleasant, at least not for hyunjin.

His parents despised him, even if they didn’t admit it, they still indirectly made hyunjin feel useless, he thought maybe being born into a peasant family would have been better. He would get the love that he could not get from the king and queen.

He thought getting married wouldn’t improve his life in any way, his husband most likely would be abusive and not care about his feelings, he would hurt him, he would do things to him that he did not approve of… and other things he did not want think about.

He just ignored all of his thoughts and tried to think for the best, just maybe the future king would be kind to him, just maybe he would finally let hyunjin have his freedom…

-

“this way, son” instructed the king, leading hyunjin to the main gate.

He was now standing Infront of a huge gateway, once it opens, he would have to face thousands of faces of the citizens. He did not know what they would think of him, his anxiety grew, he held the queen’s hand tightly as the door was opened.

The huge crowd cheered for him, he could see from upstairs how some people gasped and whispered about hyunjins beauty, how the officials gossiped to themselves regarding him being too young or looking very weak.

Hyunjin ignored all the negative thoughts and put on a fake smile, he was standing face to face to the whole kingdom, peasants, and other citizens of all sorts.

Soon the king and queen took hyunjins hand, and here he was Infront of his soon-to-be husband his hand was gently placed onto the new king and fiancé’s firm and rough hand.

The first time when hyunjin saw Chan, he realized how the other male was often surrounded with a dominating aura, he was very well built and was a strong-minded person.

But from the inside Chan was soft and warm, at times hyunjin felt comforted with him, but only a little bit as their marriage ceremony was only the second time they were having a meeting.

Hyunjin did not have a say in the marriage planning, what his parents decided was the best for him. What they said he had to do it. He had to…

“it is very nice to see you, my prince” Chan grinned, hyunjin felt his cheeks blush and smiled, but not a fake one this time.

“I-it is good to s-see you too, your highness” hyunjin stammered, he didn’t want to but out of nervousness, he couldn’t form his words clearly.

Chan smiled, “don’t worry, you don’t have to be scared, I am here with you” he assured while holding hyunjin’s hand tightly but with care. It made him feel protected and calmed down his nerves.

_

The new couple hand in hand faced the crowd, Chan had his coronation done and was officially crowned as the new king of the yellow wood kingdom.

“I hear by announcing your yellow wood’s new king, and his beloved wife, bang Christopher Chan and bang hyunjin.”

The whole kingdom celebrated with joy, though some were not so happy, especially a few of the officials. They made hyunjin feel a sort of discomfort by the way they were eyeing him.

The wedding ceremony was a long process, it started with the king and queen forwarding their responsibilities over to Chan and hyunjin.

After the vows were spoken, they were made to drink some exotic and rare wine, which every new queen has to drink to predict a strong and reliable relationship in the future, the taste might be bitter and unsettling on hyunjin’s tongue, but it surely would leave an impact for his husbands long and safe life. It was a long-living tradition in the kingdom, done by all queens in the past.

Hyunjin was also made to sit on his knees in Infront of Chan so that the male could tie a sacred pendant around his neck, this pendant wasn’t anything out of the ordinary but spoke about the strong bonding between the new king and queen, it was something to be worn at all times, to show that hyunjin now belonged to Chan, and was announced as the queen of yellow wood.

All these traditions were indeed very out of the ordinary and might seem unfair to some, but it is how it is, these vows have been followed for centuries past the yellow wood kingdom, each ceremony has a great meaning and depicts a successful life for the new pair.

_

Chan gently kissed hyunjin’s forehead, taking his hand into his own, leading them inside the castle once the ceremonies were over.

Chan had a huge crown made out of pure gold sitting on top of his head, replaced instead of the gat (men’s hat) he was wearing before. He was now officially the ruler of the kingdom and was made to sit on the royal throne that belongs to every new official king, besides that was the queen's chair that belonged to hyunjin.

Right after the ceremony they were to have a small meeting with the officials, the prior king and queen were now sitting in their chambers, relieved to have the ceremony gone off well, and to provide their son with such a perfect bride.

Hyunjin was indeed perfect, starting from his long blonde hair to his lithe body, everything was just flawless, not only that but the lad’s manners and ethics, the spark of elegance in his personality was always exquisite, but the thing that made Chan fall head over heels for hyunjin was his charm and his hypnotizing eyes,

whenever he heard his soft delicate voice his whole world became bright, whenever he stared into those deep brown eyes, he felt himself falling for hyunjin all over again. Since the first meeting they had with each other, Chan knew he wanted him, he was the. Right. One for him.

_His perfect bride who he would bring to his kingdom and shower him with all the happiness in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> aah, this is super short but I wrote this in my class as I was super bored, I always thought of hyunchan as a royalty couple, so that kinda gave me the idea to write this.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> ~jennifer <3


End file.
